The Storm King
The Storm King is a male satyr-like creature who appears as the main antagonist of My Little Pony The Movie. He is a conqueror of lands beyond Equestria who launches an invasion of Canterlot and seeks the magic of the four Alicorn princesses to take over the world. He is defeated by the Mane Sixand his former lieutenant Tempest Shadow, turned to stone, and shattered to pieces. Development and design The Storm King resembles 'Snowbutt McTwinkles'. In original concepts as shown in The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, the Storm King was originally designed as "more elemental, like an actual storm" and later reworked to have a four-legged wolf-like form. One early piece of concept art by Joy Ang identifies this form as a raijū, a creature from Japanese mythology with a body composed of lightning. The Storm King's final design was decided upon when the art team wanted him to be bipedal, and according to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, "we were designing him more like a baboon or a yak." Concept designer Jose Lopez has also stated the Storm King's design was "inspired by iconic figures from classic films that director Jayson Thiessen thought were good references for the character's personality." In interviews with Lionsgate, Liev Schreiber has stated of the Storm King, "He's sort of a little bit like Basil Rathbone, just a sort of insane, maniacal, crazy goat-man." The Making of My Little Pony: The Movie. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie The Storm King appears in My Little Pony The Movie as the central antagonist. His second-in-command Tempest Shadow, underling Grubber, and army of Storm Creatures are sent to Canterlot as an advance force to occupy the city and secure the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. In his first on-screen appearance, the Storm King communicates with Tempest via potion spell, and he reminds her of the terms of their agreement: deliver to him the princesses' magic and empower his Staff of Sacanas in exchange for restoring her broken horn. Later in the film, Princess Skystar reveals that she, her mother Queen Novo, and the rest of the seaponies used to be Hippogriffs and live atop Mount Aris before the Storm King invaded and forced them to flee underwater. After Twilight Sparkle's capture, the Storm King appears before her and uses the Staff of Sacanas to drain her and the other princesses' magic, granting him massive power and control over the sun and moon. When Twilight's friends come to her rescue, the Storm King uses his newfound power to create a powerful cyclone. Tempest tells him to fulfill his end of their agreement and restore her horn, but he reveals that he was just using her and attacks her. Before the Storm King can destroy Twilight and Tempest, the rest of the Mane Six intervene and knock the Staff of Sacanas out of his hands. As the staff's magic runs out of control, the Storm King and Twilight race to claim it, and they are both swept into the storm. They soon return to solid ground, and the Storm King attempts to turn Twilight and her friends to obsidian stone. Tempest, changed by the Storm King betraying her and Twilight saving her from the storm, jumps in the way, and they are both petrified. The Storm King's body falls off the castle balcony and shatters to pieces. During the film's end credits, one of the King's Storm Guards assembles his apparently still-sentient body into a hodgepodge of rearranged body parts, which falls apart. Tempest also swings at a piñata bearing the Storm King's likeness, before resorting to using her horn to blast it open. Depiction in the series The Storm King is mentioned by both Twilight Sparkle and Sandbar in School Daze - Part 1, set after the events of My Little Pony The Movie. In Surf and/or Turf, Apple Bloom mentions the Storm King when discussing the story of the Hippogriffs. He is also mentioned by Terramar. In The Hearth's Warming Club, the Storm King is depicted in Silverstream's story. In What Lies Beneath, illusions of him and his Storm Guards appear as a manifestation of Silverstream's deepest fears. He is mentioned again by Twilight in Father Knows Beast. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown, the Storm King is mentioned multiple times in the special as his leftover magic causes havoc in the human world. Depiction in True and the Rainbowtopia In True and the Rainbowtopia, He is mentioned in this series. he appears in True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Big Worldwide Movie. Personality The Storm King is portrayed as an evil and power-hungry tyrant. His demeanor unpredictably shifts between pleasant and cheerful, sardonic and petulant, and cold and ruthless. He displays a cruel and arrogant nature, turning his nose up at the notions of "cuteness" and "friendship", and he is quick to lose his temper when things don't go his way. Despite having been betrayed in the past by one of his own minions, the Storm King himself is deceitful and manipulative, making false promises to restore Tempest Shadow’s horn and then turning his power on her when she is no longer of any use to him. Appearances * My Little Pony: The Movie: main antagonist * Ultra Goosebumps: true main antagonist ** Season 1; Episode 4 (flashback) ** Season 2: Episode 15 ** In Good Hands ** Off to the Races ** The Battle brings the Sacrifice Part 1 ** The Battle brings the Sacrifice Part 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet (mentioned) * Super Star Wars ** Zoid from Mars (mentioned) ** Race to the Trollberg * True and the Rainbowtopia (mentioned) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Big Worldwide Movie: main antagonist * True and Zee's Quest: main antagonist Quotes Gallery The Storm King/gallery